Friendly Relations
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Crime story: Bella and Jasper a partnership in the NYPD get a mission from none other than the head of FBI. They head over to LA to monitor the underworld of the Italian mob, not knowing how far they will truly have to go for this mission. Alongside the FBI team what will they undercover - will they gain more than they lose?
1. Chapter 1

"NYPD hands up!" She knocked the door down, her boots adding another mark on the dirty white door. Her partner moved in behind her, his blonde hair the only bright thing in the apartment. Her brown eyes scanned the room, the darkness around the room left little for her to see. The room was stretched out to the left where it bent around a corner, she headed towards the corner. When she rounded the corner the short hallway displayed three doors.

She took a deep breath, waving the Jasper to move up to the door on the right, her hand in a fist told him to wait. Right on cue they both threw open the opposite doors, the dim lamplight showed a single twin bed in the room. The panelled door, presumably leading to a closet, was everyone policeman and woman's nightmare. Anyone hiding behind the door could see out but they could not see in. She took slow steps to the dark closet, her blood pumping through her veins gave her a rush. Her steps slowed allowing her to raise her handgun once more. She stood to one side before throwing the door open.

Empty. Only the dusty shelves looked back at her. She shivered as a gust of wind caught her from the open window.

"Clear!" She yelled moving back to the hallway. There was silence from her partner, she moved quickly to the opposite room where Jasper was meant to be. The opposite room smelled, a moldy growing on the drywall. As both men came into view at the end of her handgun she paused. Tyler Blackwood, the same face as in the photo in her pocket was behind her partner, her thick arm around Jasper's neck.

"Don't come any closer," Blackwood warned, his tone loud but wavering. She noted his wide eyes, the dots of sweat growing on his forehead despite the draft flowing through the room. His ripped sleeves, a dark maroon cut lead down to his .22 handgun.

"Let's talk this through Tyler," She spoke to him, her calm voice traveling to the criminal. Her gun lowered as she spoke, Jasper's blue eyes widened. She just caught how his head moved ever so slightly to either side his eyes fixed on her.

"I'm not going to jail," His voice wavered even more as he spoke, his legs quivered at the knee.

"Let's worry about that later, why don't we all try to walk out here ok?" She took slow steps towards the two men. Tyler took quick steps back, Jasper face went red from the pressure of the man's arm.

"Don't come any closer!" She locked her eyes to her partners, his chin dipped down then back up as her eyes flicked to the left. She tapped her first finger on her thigh and as Jasper's eyes flicked down to where her fingers were she tapped the second finger. She slowly began rising her gun, and as her third finger tapped everything ran into motion. Jasper took his right arm forward swinging his elbow backwards to catch Tyler in the soft tissue of his stomach. The startled Blackwood fell backwards as Jasper jumped to the left as she pointed her gun downwards at the dark haired criminal. Tyler raised his gun quickly and a shot ran out.

Jasper froze his head turning slowing to meet his partner's. Then he saw the growing red patch on the raggedy jeans of one Tyler Blackwood. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought that was you Bells," Jasper chuckled as Bella reached a hand out to help him up.

"It was me," She said as she blew the imaginary smoke off her Glock 19. They both turned to the man who was holding both his hands to his knee, his gun far out of his reach but Jasper still went to pick it up as he called for the police and an ambulance.

* * *

"NYPD's Policewoman of the year, Isabella Marie Swan," A tall man walked up to Bella's desk as she was filling up the rest of the paper work from Blackwood's case. He was NYPD's drug catch of the months, a herion dealer from the bronx. The man's light button up that was fastened with a tie made Bella sure that he was far above her pay grade. She stood as he outstretched his hand.

"The one and only," Bella replied to the man's call out of her recent award from the force. Not like the other two women, one was nearly retired and the other a trainee, were much competition of that title anyway. "But please call me Bella,"

"Your record is exceptional," The man reminded her, Bella awkward shifted her eyes as she catch the view of her partner's blonde hand just exiting the break room.

"Well thank you but none of it would have been achievable without Jasper," Bella said directing the attention away from herself.

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock. You two do seem to make a good team," The man said trailing off.

"Marcus, what do we owe the honours?" Charlie Swan exited his captain's office and met the taller man with a firm handshake. Bella wondered what the connection was but her father seem to draw the dots for her. "The FBI doing a little spying over here?" Charlie joked, Jasper gave Bella a look of confusion and she only shrugged back.

"Just talent spotting your astonishing daughter and her partner," Marcus replied Charlie raised his eyebrows at his daughter as he waved Marcus into his office. As the two men disappeared behind the shaded glass door Jasper spun around to Bella.

"What the hell was that?" He asked his friend, Bella kept staring at the door.

"I have no idea," The two police agents wandered over to the break room. Bella grabbed a mug filling it halfway with tea, then milk and finally sugar.

"How do you drink that shit?" Jasper cringed at his partner's favourite drink.

"It's a childhood thing, my school sold the best iced milk tea," The two stared at the office until the two men began to exit, a new folder in Charlie's hand. They waited until Marcus got in and the elevator doors closed before rushing over to Captain Swan. "What did he say! Tell me Dad!"

"I haven't seen you this happy since Junior prom, and since when do you call me dad?" Charlie laughed as he went back to desk and flipped open the folder. "Marcus was dropping off a case he would like you to work on,"

"Me?" Bella asked finger to her chest.

"Yes you and Jasper. There is a catch, there always is with the FBI. He is sending you to his team to assist,"

"What do you mean 'assist'?" Jasper inquired as Bella reached out to read the file.

"It's a test Jasp, that's what he means," Bella noted as she read through the detailed file. "Charlie this case is.."

"Horrifying? Yes," Charlie's nose crinkled at the thought of what Marcus told him earlier. "The Italian mob usually are. Marcus wants people on the ground, monitoring the mob action over in Los Angeles,"

"LA?" Jasper gaped as he grabbed the file from Bella, his blue eyes scanning the file quickly.

"We are going on an adventure Bells,"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short first chapter guys, btw I obviously don't know anything about guns so cut me some slack. Take a guess who is in the FBI team and drop me a review with who you think it will be!**

 **~IaH**


	2. Chapter 2

**SunflowerFran and sujari6 guessed correctly on who was in the team so thanks for your reviews guys. Read on to see who else is in Delta team. ~I.a.H**

* * *

"Names?" The women at the desk stared unimpressed up at Jasper and Bella. Her blonde hair in a messy bun above her filled-in eyebrows.

"Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock," Bella spoke tapping her finger on the wooden desk. The women took forever, slowing grabbing the consultant's badge from the printer. "Thank you," Bella quickly grabbed the lanyards off her before walking off in the direction that Marcus has emailed them. She tossed Jasper his lanyard as they sped walked over to the conference room. They could see the tops of four people inside the room. Bella knocked on the door, the brisk sound causing three heads to look up to the door.

"Come in," The man in the middle called out to the two police agents. Bella gave a smile to Jasper before walking in with him trailing behind her. The man in the middle walked around to greet the the two police agents, his copper coloured hair in a mess of a lump on the top of his head contrasting with the neatly made hair of the blonde girl next to him. "Edward Masen, you must be Whitlock and Swan," His voice was smooth but the words sharp, Bella shook his hand firmly and Jasper did the same. "Welcome to my team, Rosalie Hale is the blonde, named hottest on the team but I think I get that title, the other dude is Emmett McCarty and yes he lifts way too much. Alice Brandon is the midget and the tech expert and I am head of team Delta," Bella smiled at Edward's unorthodox introduction to his team, his smile revealed his perfect teeth and she somewhat agreed with his self-proclaimed title of hottest on the team. "How much have you been briefed on the case?"

"Only read the file and email Charlie forwarded us from Marcus," Bella told him, Edward tossed her a file and she opened it to a bunch of photos. It was a photo of a nightclub, then surveillance photos of men, all with names along the top of the photo. _Aro Volturi_ , was the first man show and obviously the most important due to the sheer number of photos they had of him. "Big boss?" Bella asked Edward's team.

"Yes, they run out of the Eclipse nightclub for money laundering, selling drugs, prostitutes and illegal imports. They know we are onto them but we have been laying our surveillance low for the last six months so they may have relaxed once again," Edward briefed them quickly. "You're the tech one right?" Edward spoke point to Jasper, Jasper gave him a brisk nod. "Alice this one's with you," Edward told her, the other two women were whispering in the corner by the computer but when Edward mentioned her name the dark haired girl looked up, giving a big smile to Jasper.

"No problem Eddie, I'll take this one," She gave a wink to Jasper, I gave Jasper an eye raise as he walked over to the other two women.

"You're with me Bella. Do not call me Eddie," Edward said to Bella and Alice. "We are heading down to the nightclub now to do start up surveillance again, FBI bought a room in building across the way many years back so they won't know we are there," The man talked so fast Bella couldn't get in anything other than a nod in. Then Edward left out the door and Bella looked around at the rest of team Delta, Emmett just gave her a chuckle as she ran out after Edward. The small brunette jogged to catch up with the other man, who wasn't all that tall but seemed to make good ground with his walk. He took her on a winding maze of the FBI before getting outside and stopping in front of a small black they could get into the car a blonde man gave a wave to Edward and walked over. The blonde man, despite being quite a few years into his thirties, or so Bella could guess, was attractive. With a built face and firm arms he had everything in all the right places. His smile revealed even nicer teeth than the ones Edward has, perfectly straight and white. "How was the holiday Carlisle?" Edward asked him as the two embraced, Carlisle giving Edward a firm pat on the back.

"It was wonderful, Esme had an amazing time over there,"

"That's great. I'm actually heading out to the Eclipse house to set up the new mom I said hi and I'll show up to lunch on the weekend," Edward said as he began to open the door of the car. Carlisle only then seemed to see me on the other side of the car.

"Wow you must be none other than Isabella, you're dad told me so much about you. You've changed so much since I saw you last," Bella was surprised at this, Charlie never mentioned that he knew the team she was going to see.

"I wish I could say the same, you can call be Bella,"

"Carlisle Cullen, tell your father I said hi," Carlisle finished off as Edward jumped into the car.

"I will, nice to meet you," Bella closed the door behind her, as Edward began pulling the car out of the lot, driving quite quickly out of the FBI carpark. "Was that your father?" Bella asked finally as the question was burning at the tip of her tongue.

"Step-father, I didn't really know my real father so he basically is," Edward answered. The two lulled into an uncomfortable silence, Bella having no idea how to start another conversation and Edward obviously not interested in keeping conversation with her. The car began to slow and Bella looked around. "We are at the back of the apartment building, there's a back door. Can you grab one of the black bags from the back?" He brought the car to a stop, Bella grabbing one of the black bags as Edward grabbed the other two.

"How long have you guys know about the mob?" Bella asked as the walked up the stairs of the older building.

"A decade now. It was my Carlisle's case up until two years ago when he moved to director and I graduated from the academy, it's a family tradition now," He said soberly, his voice low. They reached the door, Edward unlocked the door. The door revealed a modernly decorated apartment, making it look a few decades newer than the hallway outside. "Alice insisted on decorating it when Delta team took up the case. Her rationale would be that it looks like it's lived in and not by a bunch of FBI,"

"Why didn't she become an interior designer?" Bella asked him, awed but how the colours flowed together through the living room, with bright colours but not blinding. The kitchen was off to the right, a small but modern kitchen that matched the living room. It only had a double stove, oven, fridge and cabinets but it wasn't a really used often if Bella was to guess.

"She had something change her mind, it was her original plan," He said cryptically, he began opening the bags so Bella followed his lead. One of the bags held a large camera, the smaller bag had small microphones and small cameras. It was high tech spyware - far better than the police ever got in NYC, Bella was impressed. "This camera we set up here, facing the entrance to the club, gives us a view of who is entering and exiting. The smaller spyware is going into the club,"

"In the club? Who is going to put it there without being caught?" Bella questioned him as he began setting up the large camera. He chuckled as he played with the screws.

"That's where your partner comes in,"

"Jasper? He's never done anything like that before what if he gets caught,"

"Chill, that's why he's working with Alice, she'll be the eyes in the sky he won't get caught because they will have no idea where he is. He is less risky than Emmett, if they run Jasper's face it won't reveal FBI, Alice's has tripled checked that already and the FBI has put on a fake ID on his face already - or at least that' s what they are doing right now," Edward explained. "Don't worry your boyfriend won't get caught," He gave her a wink.

"Jasper and I are not together," Bella said almost too quickly, Edward raised his eyes. "We've been partners nearly out of training, he was a childhood friend. What about you and that Rosalie girl?" Edward's face scrunched up in what Bella could only think was disgust. "You don't like her?"

"Let's just say, we've never got along. The second we met we didn't gel,"

"Delta team drama?" Bella inquired, he was finishing off the structure of where the camera would sit, it was nearly up to her waist in height, not that Bella was tall.

"No drama. Honestly we are a family, we've been together since Quantico. Emmett and I were close since day one, he and Rosalie have always had a thing for each other so that's how she came into the picture. Alice was in the tech unit, it's separate from the trainee agents yet she worked with us on multiply occasions," Edward's voice soft as he spoke of his team.

"How did you all stay together?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure but I reckon Carlisle had something to do with it. He's never helped me with any part of the training or application and since we don't share a last name no one ever connected us. I think this was his only way of helping us, everything the Delta team's done since then was us, not him," Just then multiple black cars pulled up to the club, the first car opened. The man that got out was none other than Aro Volturi himself. "There's him now, it's 8pm now so in a half an hour we are going to send your partner in," Edward opened a side pocket to the duffle bag and pulled out a phone, same model as his own. "This is your FBI phone, the numbers of all of the Delta team is there as well as Whitlock's registered phone. Use it," He said tossing it to her.

"Thanks," She replied looking through the high tech phone, with a high level recording device both audio and video. It had GPS location of all the phones from their team on the map. Bella studied the map. "Jasper and Alice are here?"

"Yes we are!" A cheery voice yelled and Bella snapped around to see Jasper trailing the small woman through the door. "Nice to formally meet you Bella, my head was buried in the computer earlier. Don't worry I took care of your partner very well," Bella's eye raised at her partner and he gave a shy shrug.

"Nice to meet you too Alice, I'm sure Jasper enjoyed your company too," Jasper blushed at that, embarrassed by his partner.

"His accent is cute too," Alice added on, dropping her bags to the dining table pulling out her laptop. Jasper' s blush didn't go away but Bella gave him a little tap with her elbow as he walked by.

"Back to business please pixie," Edward commanded the woman, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I swear I never know how we get stuff done,"

"Fine whatever. Jasper we need to get you equipped up with all the gear, I have a map of the club and I've crossed where the microphones and camera are going to go. The worst one will be here," She pointed to a point on the map that appeared to be an office. "It is Aro's private office, the door locked automatically from the inside and will not unlock without Aro's keycard, so the plan is to put you in place where right as Aro leaves you slip in behind his crew without setting off the alarm," Jasper studied the map confused at how this was going to happen without him getting his brains shot out by a bunch of Italian mobsters.

"When does the alarm go off?"

"The alarm goes off once the door has not locked within ten seconds, luckily for us there is a store room directly opposite the office so all you have to do is run across the hall once the mobsters turn the corner,"

"Great this sounds easy," Jasper sarcastically spoke, Bella just gave him a smile.

"Don't screw this up otherwise I'll have to tell Mama Whitlock and trust me I'd rather meet the mobsters than her,"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the backstories to all of the teams, sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

 **~Isabele**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sujari6 for the review and I pre-appoglize for the shitty chapter sort of a plot chapter and it's short because I had to end there. Thanks guys leave a review pleaseee!**

* * *

"Do you copy Whitlock?" Edward spoke into the microphone that was connected to Jasper's ear piece, the three in the apartment could see the blond man across the street at the club's entrance.

"Yes I copy," Jasper replied, he began walking towards the club. The bouncer checked his ID before he headed into the main floor of Eclipse.

"Ok remember the plan Jasper, place one mic on the hallway you are in now by just brushing up against the wall now head into the main room. Is it busy enough?" Alice told the policeman.

"I think I won't draw attention," Jasper whispered trying not to look like he was talking to himself.

"Ok like I told you before go order a drink, down it before heading to the bathroom, don't go too quickly otherwise you'll draw attention," Alice instructed him. They watch through the camera he had hidden on his shirt he made his way order a rum sitting at the bar. "Looking good Whitlock," Alice joked, Jasper didn't respond. In the corner of the camera they could see someone sit next to him.

"Rum martini," A feminine voice rang out in too Jasper's microphone. Jasper continued drinking his drink but the girl next to him was obviously interested in him. "Hi, I'm Maggie," She introduced herself turning to the blond man.

"Jaz White, nice to meet you," They planned out the fake name which correlated with the fake ID the FBI set him up with.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she got her drink from the bartender.

"I live in the area, and you?"

"Just looking," She said suggestively, the girl was a pretty redhead with long wavy hair. Her bright eyes were enlarge with mascara.

"No more flirting Whitlock," Alice spoke shortly and Bella chuckled at her jealous look. They saw him excused himself from the girl to go to the bathroom. He checked around before slipping into the storeroom that was a door down. "Place the camera outside the door," He did as she said before slipping back into the empty room. "Good now Aro usually leaves the club around this time but we can't be sure, so be ready for our move," They waited around, five minutes turning into ten but then they had movement.

"Get ready Whitlock, we just saw his guards enter the office, any moment now," Edward warned him. They watched as Aro left his guards right behind him, the door began closing slowly but the guards hadn't moved around the corner yet. Then they disappeared and the door was a quarter of the way closed. "Go now," Edward told him and Jasper lunged out the storeroom and slipping into the office. "Good job Jasper now place the microphone under his desk and the camera behind it," Jasper did as they said but spotted a file on Aro's desk.

"I'm going to look in it," Jasper said as he flicked in the file, photos of girls were displayed on the papers. None of the girls looked older than Bella or Alice who were early-twenties. "It's their sex slaves logs. They girl's are so young," Jasper said soberly, he flipped through the file quickly before closing it.

"Get out now Jasper and come back over here," They waited as he slipped out the door and strolled back out the door, luckily the girl he had spoken to earlier had not made a second appearance. He walked around the back of the apartment building enter through the back door.

"Good job Jasper," Bella said as he entered the room, he gave a sigh before passing back the tech that was on him. Alice brought up the camera screens onto her computer, displaying the three different views in the club.

"Man those girls were young, we need to stop them," Jasper spoke as he sat down running his hands through his hair.

"There's no doubt about that but we need to be patient. We will get them," Edward promised. The quiet mood in the apartment stretched, filling each corner of the room.

"I have an idea," Bella finally spoke, all three heads looked toward her. "We need solid evidence right? Why don't we get someone on the inside on our side," Before any of the three could ask how she expected to do that she was already ready. "I'm sure not all of those girls are there willing nor want to be there,"

"Bella that's so risky," Jasper spoke but there was this smirk on Edward's face.

"If we can't put someone in, we will take someone out," Edward looked at Bella his expression hard to read but it was definitely positive. "I'll figure out how to do but I'll need to call Carlisle first thing in the morning," Edward then left out the door, Alice began closing her computers.

"That's Edward's cue for you guys. I'll bring you guys back to base, they have some rooms set out for you guys," Alice spoke, as she went to lift her back Jasper grabbed it for her, he flashed her a smile as we all headed to leave the apartment.

* * *

"How was the breakfast food?" Bella joked to Jasper, he stuck out his tongue at her and she crunched on her protein bar. "Have you seen any of Delta team?" Jasper paused before answering, Bella turned to look at him, his face neutral but she knew him better than that.

"Yeah, Alice was in the canteen. I think she went back to the conference room,"

"I can see it in your face Jasper. Alice's flirting getting to you?" Bella raised his eyebrows and he just shook his head.

"No comment," Was all he replied, they swung the door into the conference room, hearing Edward's voice ring out.

"Come on Dad, do it for me," There was a pause in his conversation. "No I'm not just calling you dad to get what I want," He turned around and saw Bella going her a head nod before listening to Carlisle. "Is that a yes? Thank you! You will not regret this," He hung up the phone, before turning to the rest of them. "This sounds terrible but we just got the money to rent a girl,"

"I can't believe we are doing this," Rosalie hissed her face angry.

"What other choice do we have?" Edward snapped back, his face soften as he saw her face. "I'm sorry Rose but the only way to save all the girls is to get hard evidence,"

"And it'll all be worth it when a girl dies because of us, will you take the fall for that Edward?" The way she hissed his name made even Bella cringe away, Edward didn't see too fazed but when the door slammed behind her Edward sighed.

"We will out the action into plan tomorrow, this needs to be done quickly but planned to the T. If we screw this up our jobs could be on the line, you guys ok with that?" Edward faced his whole team when he said this.

"Anything to put those bastards away. I'm in," Emmett spoke, his eyes firm and Edward gave him a nod back.

"Always with you Eddie," Alice promised without even looking up from the computer. Then Edward turned to the two NYPD detectives.

"I'm in," Bella spoke barely thinking about it.

"I saw the look of those girls, I'm not stopping until we get those bastards," Bella has barely ever heard Jasper swear, the sweet souther boy, so he was angry. Edward looked around nodding at his team.

"Rosie will come," Emmett promised and Edward didn't answer.


End file.
